


McStuffed

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: After effects of McDonald’s stuffing.
Kudos: 10





	McStuffed

It wasn’t often that they ate fast food, but he convinced her to stop by McDonald’s for a quick meal after the movie. “I haven’t ate there in a while. It’ll be good,” he said, before rattling off his order.  
He demolished most of his large fry on the ride back to the house. There he polished off the three Big Macs, ten chicken nuggets, and four apple pies. “That just about filled me up,” he lamented, sucking on the straw of his mocha frappe. “Next time I’ll get another Big Mac and call it a day.”  
“You ate fast.” She balled up a sandwich wrapper. He always devoured his food quickly and suffered from heartburn later on.  
“I was hungry. I’m a growing man,” he insisted as he lifted his shirt. His belly was noticeably bloated with the sheer amount of carbs he had consumed.   
She knew in a while, he would be complaining of a belly ache, plagued with recurring flatulence.  
Sure enough, two hours later on the couch, he ripped the first of what would be many farts. “Unnnh. Ooh, sorry. That Mac sauce is getting to me.” He rubbed his stomach, focusing his attention back on the tv. A moment later, she heard another loud toot. “Sorry baby. It’s got a boy gassy.”  
“Let it out. I bet it was that mocha frappe. Those things do a number on me.” She shuddered, recalling the hour she spent on the toilet last month.   
Now he let out a little breathy hiccup that signaled clear indigestion. “These farts aren’t getting me anywhere.” She knew he usually ended up running for the bathroom at least once a day. Sometimes he didn’t flush, leaving big turds for her to view.   
She reached out and touched his massive belly, reveling in how bloated he felt.   
“Rub my belly,” he pleaded, giving her a soft expression. As soon as she rubbed one circle, he let out a deep fart. “Oooh yeah, keep going.”  
She rubbed for a few minutes, then jiggled his belly fat softly. “Hang on... here it comes.” He grunted as gas bubbled out of his rectum. “I’m about to take a dump. Let me go sit on the shitter.”  
He left the door wide open to the bathroom, taking a seat on the commode. He was able to look at her on the couch, his elbows on his knees. “I want to talk to you, if that’s okay. I don’t even have to poop yet. Just talk to me normal,” he requested softly.   
She made eye contact with him, then her eyes traveled to his bulging belly, muscular thighs, and bent knees. “How do you feel?”  
“Like I’m never gonna eat McDonald’s again,” he laughed, resulting in a loud burst of gas that echoed in the bowl.   
“Are we going to make love tonight?”  
He nodded, starting to pee now. “I will probably end up back on the toilet at some point tonight but in between then...”   
he let out a long stream of urine.   
“You really had to piss,” she remarked as he pointed his dick down.   
“Hard to piss with a stiff dick.”  
He leaned forward on the seat, almost in anticipation. “I’m gonna be stuck here for a while. Good thing I have you to look at.” As she smiled, PFFFFT! he pushed out a loud, nasty fart. “Unh, that one felt gooood.”  
She felt so dirty as she soaked up the expressions of effort and every last sound. “Sounds like you really needed that.”  
He nodded, massaging his stuffed belly. “I’m trying to work all this shit out of me.” Just then, he experienced a contraction through his bowels. There was nothing more raw than a man taking a poop, she thought. So hot in this natural state.   
“Oh fuck...” he braced his legs, bearing down with effort. A small amount of soft shit slithered out of his asshole. “There’s so much.” The waste plopped into the toilet and he let out three consecutive farts.   
“I want you to see this when I’m done.” He grunted , rubbing his belly. “My stomach is messed up. My shits aren’t normally this bad.”   
Next was a series of halting burps. “These after effects of this a couple burgers, man...”


End file.
